hitmanfandomcom-20200222-history
Anathema
|pre = The Gontranno Sanctuary |su = St. Petersburg Stakeout |game = Hitman 2: Silent Assassin }} Anathema is the second level in Hitman 2: Silent Assassin. It is the first real mission of the game, where Agent 47 comes out of retirement to save his mentor Father Emilio Vittorio. Target(s): *Giuseppe Guillani Description After the kidnapping of Agent 47's mentor Father Vittorio, he seeks help from the International Contract Agency. After learning all he can about the kidnapper, Giuseppe Guillani, Agent 47 dons his signature weapons and Suit, and heads out of the shed to leave for the Villa Borghese. When arriving, Agent 47 gets a clear sight of Giuseppe, and prepares to assassinate him, so he can acquire the basement key and rescue Father Vittorio from the Sicilian Mafia. Mission Briefing Objectives #Kill Giuseppe Guillani. #Take key to the basement cell from Guillani. #Rescue Vittorio in the basement. #Escape Weapons Firearms *9mm Pistol - Carried by most of the guards. *Snub Nosed Revolver - Carried by Giuseppe Guillani. *Desert Eagle - Carried by Guillani's brother, his son, and in the study on the first floor. *Double-Barreled Shotgun - Carried by one of the guards at the front door, and by the lawyer on the second floor. *R93 Sniper - Found in the garage. Melee *Kitchen Knife - Found in the kitchen on the first floor. *Golf Club - Found in Giuseppe Guillani's bedroom on the second floor, and on the balcony. Disguises *Suit - Starting disguise. *Mafian Bodyguard - Found everywhere throughout the level. Can be useful as bodyguards will not be too suspicious at a distance. Otherwise, they can almost easily see through the disguise up close with 47, making roaming inside the mansion a risky task. The don, his brother and son will blow the disguise easily. *Delivery Boy - The player can hold weapons inside the food crate. *Postman - Can be used to get inside the mansion, but will be frisked at the gate. Allowed no further inside the mansion beyond the first room. Trivia *"Anathema", when translated from Greek to English, means "Curse". *Once the objectives are accomplished, there are two different ways to escape, 47 can either go on foot to the exit point from where the postman arrived, or steal the car in the garage after taking its key from Guillani's brother. The first option is recommended if the player wishes to get the "Silent Assassin" rating. *If 47 alerts the guards, Guillani will retreat to his office on the second floor along with his lawyer, two guards will exit the mansion and patrol outside the walls and a third one will run to the main entrance and guard it. *If the delivery boy is alerted, he will run to his car and then use it to flee the area. *This is the only mission in the game where the Double-Barreled Shotgun and the Golf Club appear. *This is also the only mission in the game where 47 has weapons automatically at the beginning. es:Anatema it:Anatema Category:Hitman 2: Silent Assassin missions Category:Hitman 2: Silent Assassin